


Западня

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: мини  G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: О правильном планировании.





	Западня

Одним из достоинств, которое неизменно отмечали историки и репортеры у Стивена Гранта Роджерса, было его необычайное тактическое мышление. «Человек с планом» – так его называли. И если план «А» не работал, наготове всегда ждали своего часа планы «B», «С» и далее по списку.

Какого черта лысого Стивен Грант Роджерс полез рукой в большой стеклянный подсвечник с узким горлышком, он не смог бы сказать, даже если бы от этого зависел мир во всем мире. Точнее, он прекрасно понимал, для чего ему потребовалось вытащить прилипший ко дну подсвечника огарок свечи. Но почему он не стал использовать для этой благой цели нож, вот где крылась загадка! Хотелось вернуться на пару часов назад во времени и хорошенько стукнуть самого себя по макушке!

Наверное, Баки был в чем-то (и даже во многом!) прав, когда говорил, что лень родилась раньше Стива. Потому что ничем иным, кроме лени сходить в кухню за ножом и собственного идиотизма, создавшуюся ситуацию было не объяснить. В конце концов, почему бы не попытаться просто вытряхнуть проклятый огарок? Но нет, Стив сунул руку внутрь. Так ведь проще и быстрее, а главное – никуда не надо идти. И вот результат – застрял рукой в подсвечнике-вазе. И как достать свою конечность, чтобы не пострадало тонкое стекло, черт его знает. Внутренний голос с подозрительно знакомыми интонациями Баки вопрошал, как Стив до такого вообще додумался?!

Частично в сложившейся ситуации именно Баки с его вечными романтическими жестами и был повинен. То он увезет Стива на пикник в лесу, то внезапно спланирует поездку-сюрприз в Аппалачи, то собственноручно приготовит романтический ужин или устроит массаж с ароматическими маслами. И все это получалось у него так же просто и естественно, как дышать, словно он всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что баловал Стива. Ничего удивительного, что тому тоже хотелось сделать для любимого человека нечто особенное и запоминающееся. И не в том ключе, что «до смерти буду помнить, как на тебя обрушилось здание» или «до старости в кошмарах буду видеть, как ты сверзился с обрыва».

К операции «романтический вечер» Стив подготовился основательно и с размахом. Человек с планом составил это самое – отличный план! Выбрал дату, сто лет со дня их первого признания в любви. Не то чтобы они тогда, в тридцать четвертом, словами через рот сказали о своих чувствах, но испачканные в сперме штаны и диван, который они потом вместе в панике оттирали, вполне могли сойти за признание. Накануне Стив убедился, что они оба будут свободны вечером, и договорился с Наташей, чтобы она отвлекала Баки днем до заранее оговоренного времени. Он даже не стал ставить эксперименты на кухне, а заказал лазанью и тирамису в их любимом итальянском ресторанчике. И напоследок, поддавшись сиюминутной прихоти и желанию наблюдать лицо Баки, когда он это увидит, усыпал постель лепестками роз. Теперь все было готово! Ну, почти готово. Оставалась сущая мелочь, которую можно было сделать перед самым возвращением Баки домой.

Все пошло не так, как раз когда Стив занимался добавлением последних штрихов, призванных создать умиротворяющую романтическую обстановку. Как и сотни других людей до него, он планировал использовать свечи, которые расставлял по спальне. Но чтобы не пришлось выбираться из постели в самый неподходящий момент, Стив решил взять глубокие подсвечники, в которых свечи могли бы спокойно догореть без риска устроить пожар. Чрезвычайных происшествий и случаев, когда приходилось выпрыгивать из кровати в чем мать родила, у них и без того хватало! 

Использовал он в том числе и любимый стеклянный подсвечник Баки, который они привезли из отпуска в Италии. Именно он и поймал Стива за руку, рискуя нарушить прекрасную стратегию вечера. Когда стало ясно, что освободить конечность, не разбив ненароком хрупкую стеклянную фиговину, не получится, Стив задумался. Расстраивать Баки даже такой мелочью, как испорченный подсвечник, не хотелось, но найти способ вытащить руку, не сделав этого, не получалось. 

В смешанных чувствах Стив опустился на кровать и постучал себя подсвечником по лбу. Точно, кровать! Между матрасом и спинкой которой хранился стратегический неприкосновенный запас смазки. Светлая мысль воспользоваться ею не совсем по прямому назначению полуденным солнцем озарила существование Стива. Сказано – сделано. Левой рукой открыв тюбик, Стив щедро выдавил гель на кисть правой, застрявшей внутри подсвечника, и азартно улыбнулся. Вот теперь-то у него все получится!

Когда Баки открыл дверь, из глубины квартиры доносилось натужное пыхтение и приглушенные ругательства на трех языках. Он на автомате отметил, что привычный порядок вещей не нарушен, следы драки отсутствуют и голос Стива звучит скорее раздосадованно, чем взволнованно, а значит, прямой опасности нет и слишком уж торопиться на помощь не стоит. Тем более что, если японский Стива так и остался на уровне подслушанной у Мориты нецензурной брани, то вот французский… По телу Баки прокатилась волна дрожи. Французский в исполнении Стива был по-настоящему хорош! Специфическая ритмика, вибрирующее звучание голоса с родными стивовскими интонациями – от всего этого Баки заводился с полуоборота. А сейчас к ним прибавлялись еще и шумные, натужные вздохи! Эти звуки сводили с ума и настраивали на совершенно однозначный лад. Что Стив там затеял, интересно? Воображение тут же подкинуло несколько картин прошлого утра, от которых Баки бросило в жар. Буквально с каждым шагом он чувствовал, как джинсы на нем становятся все теснее. Миновав кухню, из которой доносился аппетитный аромат лазаньи, Баки бесшумно замер перед приоткрытой дверью в спальню, по другую сторону которой Стив приговаривал задыхающимся голосом:

– Ну давай же, ну еще немного! Ну пожалуйста! Ох, вот так... Да чтоб тебя! 

Да что там происходит-то?..

Баки заглянул в комнату. Пару мгновений он молча смотрел на открывшуюся перед ним картину, а потом громко и неприлично заржал. Аж слезы из глаз брызнули. Смеяться над партнером, попавшим в затруднительное (тут Баки захохотал в голос) положение, было не очень красиво. Но в свое оправдание он мог сказать, что на его месте никто бы не удержался. Стивен Роджерс, гроза преступников межгалактического масштаба и любимец местных карапузов, сидел на полу и пытался стянуть с руки какую-то стеклянную фигню, уперевшись в нее одной ногой и высунув от сосредоточения язык. В его взъерошенных волосах подсыхало нечто похожее на... Баки принюхался. Точно – смазка! Это открытие вызвало новый приступ смеха.

– У тебя никакой жалости к страданиям ближнего своего! – пожаловался Стив, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

– Что у тебя на руке и зачем оно там? – Баки был очень горд собой, что сумел закончить эту фразу, не засмеявшись снова. 

– Твой подсвечник, ну, тот, который из Италии.

– А у тебя на руке он, потому что?..

– Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

– Знаешь что – у тебя получилось!

– Да не тот сюрприз. Я планировал нам романтический вечер, расставлял свечи, ну и вот, – Стив хмуро продемонстрировал застрявшую в подсвечнике руку.

– А чего не разбил?

– Сперва не хотел портить хорошую вещь, но теперь это дело принципа!

Стив упрямо выпятил подбородок и сурово (а по мнению Баки, умилительно) нахмурил брови. Это выражение лица Баки знал с двадцатых! Ничего хорошего оно не сулило. Именно с него начиналась половина всех неприятностей разного масштаба катастрофичности, в которые они попадали. Надо было действовать, и быстро, пока фирменное роджерсовское упрямство не повлекло за собой травмы и разрушения.

С деланно миролюбивым видом Баки подошел к Стиву и опустился перед ним на колени.

– Дай-ка глянуть?

Когда Стив доверчиво протянул ему застрявшую руку, Баки осмотрел стекляшку и, примерившись, резко надавил на нее двумя металлическими пальцами. На ковер упали две половинки подсвечника. 

– Потом склеишь. Пошли!

– Куда?

– Как это куда? Сюрприз сам себя не сделает.

Легким пружинистым движением Баки встал на ноги и протянул Стиву руку, помогая подняться. Одним из многих достоинств Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, совершенно неизвестным широкой общественности, было умение заставлять планы Стива работать!


End file.
